


(In My Life) I Love You More

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coda to 3x05, Communication, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: coda to 3x05of all the memories magnus has in that box, alec means more





	(In My Life) I Love You More

**Author's Note:**

> title and inspiration from in my life by the beatles!
> 
> disclaimer: i'm fully an advocate for immortal alec; this is simply what i see in this moment so :)

But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life I love you more

 

* * *

 

As they lay next to each other in bed, Magnus could tell that Alec was still ruminating on the box and its contents. He couldn’t blame him, not in a million years. He knew just how much he was asking for in hoping that Alec could take him for everything he was, everything he still carried behind him. As he trailed his fingers lightly down the outside of Alec’s forearm, he could feel the tensed muscles, and looking over Alec’s shoulder he could see eyes that stared blankly at the wall, lost in thought.

“I’m sorry that it hurts you,” Magnus whispered against his shoulder, mouthing lightly at the pale line of a scar. “I knew it wouldn’t be easy, talking about this stuff, but I figured it would be far worse to hide it from you.” He could practically see the wheels turning in Alec’s head as he silently processed Magnus’ words.

“It’s not that,” Alec replied, moistening his lips nervously. “I mean, yeah, it’s hard not to be jealous, at first, knowing how much of your heart has been touched by other people. But it’s more that if all that’s left of us when I’m gone is an arrowhead in that box, something that’s kept tucked away as a memory… It feels like so much more to me than that.” Alec rolled over onto his side, facing Magnus. There was a little glimmer in his eye, the faint glaze of tears betrayed by the illumination of moonlight. “You’re the first man I’ve ever loved. The  _only_ man I’ll ever love. You’ve changed everything for me, made my world so much more than I could’ve ever imagined—”

Magnus held up his hand to Alec’s lips, effectively quieting him. “Stop. Alexander, I can’t let you continue without setting the record straight here. If you think all you’d be to me is an object in a box, then I must apologize for not conveying to you not only how much I love you, but how extraordinary you are.”

Whatever Alec seemed to be expecting Magnus to say, that clearly wasn’t it. His eyes had gone wide in surprise, lips parted slightly.

“I once told you that you had unlocked something in me, and that’s the truth. If I’ve colored your world, I can assure you that you’ve done the same for me. It is also true, however, that there are people in my past who, no matter how the world around me may change, I have spent too much of myself on to forget.”

“I know, and I don’t want to take that away from you.” Alec shook his head. “I never expected to have been the only one. I just worry; how could I ever stack up to lifetimes of memories?”

“Because I love you more.” Reaching across the golden sheets for Alec’s hand, Magnus intertwined their fingers. “The things of the past will always mean something to me, but they’re the past. You, you’re the future for me. I would be wasting something rare and beautiful if I spent my time looking back on them when I could be looking at you instead, and the extraordinary life we have ahead.” He never thought it would be easy; there was nothing simple about immortality. But if anyone was worth risking the fights and the pain for the sake of truth, it was Alec. Magnus knew it would be nothing short of a bitter pill to swallow for Alec to truly understand, but there had never been anyone he’d wanted to show his whole heart and soul to more.

“I can live with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me at champagnemagnus.tumblr.com!


End file.
